The Guests
by bluecookiedough
Summary: A Brenna Spector/ Ruby Redford crossover. Brenna and Trent visit Ruby and get caught up in helping LB out in a case. Hitch is just generally confused.


**I Bluecookiedough do not own the Ruby Redfort or Brenna Spector series.**

It was a normal Tuesday in the Redford house when the phone rang, Hitch answered and was immediately assaulted by loud yelling. "Olá! Esta é Trent falando e eu preciso falar com a little miss Ruby Red. Ela é de cerca de-?"*

Hitch was very confused, "What?"

The man on the phone laughed and said in English, "Can I speak to Ruby Redfort? I'm an old friend, the name's Trent."

Hitch was now very confused, but he called up Ruby on the intercom, "Um, there is some guy named Trent on the phone, he says that he is an old friend of yours?" The response was a loud banging of someone running down the stairs, almost tripping, then catching themselves, and skidding into the room.

Ruby arrived out of breath, "Give me...the...phone please." She said as she panted slightly from her run. Hitch warily handed it over only to have Ruby snatch it out of his hands and hold it up to her ear; she must have heard what she wanted to hear because she smiled and ran back upstairs, still holding the phone to her ear. Hitch just stared after her, before getting back to his butlering.

* * *

Ruby grabbed the phone from Hitch and put it up to her ear, listening she heard Trent start shouting. "Ruby! How have you been?! How are the parents? We heard about your recent stint with escaping from that tower of sand from LB. Nice going. Did you ever get your shoe back?"

Ruby laughed, "I've been just fine, my parents are also fine. Thanks, I'm never going to be able to look at the beach the same way again. No I never got that shoe back, but I got a new pair of blue ones. So that's nice, I made sure that they are a lot more practical than the red ones."

Hitch laughed as well and started describing their most recent case, "-her own sister! Like why? And she even did it in their old home, in some old woodshop or something. Which just happened to be the same place that their dad shot himself! I didn't believe it at first. But poor Brenna you know?"

Ruby nodded even though Trent couldn't see her and slid down the wall of her bedroom. She had ran up the stairs as Trent first started talking. She sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Yeah that must be awful, especially for Brenna with her condition."

They talked the rest of the night and it was decided that Trent and Brenna would come up to visit the Redforts that weekend for some rest and relaxation. Ruby was very excited, to say the least.

* * *

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. Ruby could be seen talking excitedly with her parents or Clancy at any time and Hitch was confused...very confused. All he had been told was that there was a couple of guests coming, and they just so happened to be very good friends of LB, which was a surprise as Hitch wasn't even sure that that woman even _had_ friends, but whatever.

Once Saturday had finally arrived Hitch passed Ruby and Clancy sitting in the lounge and trying to distract themselves until 4:00, it was a futile effort, as all they seemed to do was get more excited in each other's presence. And when the clock inevitably struck four, they raced to the door and stood impatiently waiting, slightly bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet. Hitch rolled his eyes and led them to the car. Mr. and Mrs. Redfort followed at a slower pace but were giggling together.

"Oh isn't this exciting! It's been so long since they've come to visit!"

"Definitely! And they certainly need some rest after what happened a couple weeks ago. Brenna must be traumatized poor girl." Mrs. Redfort sighed and nodded sadly. Hitch was just getting more and more confused, this wasn't the first time the subject had been brought up, but no one seemed to want to go into much detail. It seemed as though he was the only one to be left out of the loop, even Clancy seemed to know what had happened, whenever the subject came up he would get a look that was very unlike him. It was quite disparaging really. But perhaps when the guests arrived it would make more sense. Maybe.

 ***** **Hello! This is Trent speaking and I need to talk to the little miss Ruby Red . It is about de- ?**


End file.
